Open Your Eyes
by Gus-Chether
Summary: Short one-shot fic. HpDm Harry looks back on different times a day before graduation. Someone hears him sing and volunters him to sing the final song at graduation. The song is a duet and Harry refuses to sing. Will he sing in the end? SLASH


Okey well this ones a bit different. One-shot, rated for mild language. The songs called Open Your Eyes, and I thought it was kind of appropriate. So tell me what you think. I don't own Harry Potter or the song Open Your Eyes, though I wish I did. Here it is: Open Your Eyes..  
  
Harry walked through the silent halls gazing around in sadness. They would be graduating tomorrow. Seven years in the castle and more adventures then he could count. He shook his head slightly and walked a little faster. Portraits around the halls gazed at him in understanding. He had stopped and made friends with a few of them in the past few years... after Hermione had died. Only two months later in the last battle his friend Ron had followed in her footsteps. He sighed and slowed to a stop. Pattering feet echoed in the halls as he remembered.  
  
Ron had taken a tearing curse meant for him. He had been held under the curse for too long and ha died from the wounds. That's what had caused him to snap. That's what had caused him to unleash the power within him...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Ron looked up through a tear streaked face with a smile on his lips. He locked eyes with his famous friend. "Harry... She's here. She's calling me. It's time... for me to go. Fight... fight for us. Fight for a better future... for Lily. She... she wants you to know... she loves you. I... I love you... too. Don't... forget... us." Ron's head fell to the ground as he drew in his final breath. A serene smile crossed his face, as if he had found something special.  
  
Harry's green eyes were filled with tears. But none of them could fall. His face was shocked, he couldn't believe that both of them had left. Both of them had left him to face Voldemort alone. He rocked back on his heels staring numbly a his dead friend. Flashes of their time as friends flit through his mind. He wasn't conscious of his hand grinding the small rock at his feet into dust. He picked up his friends body and apperated into Hogwarts. The teachers were gathered in the hospital when he arrived. They stared at him in shock. They watched him gently place his friends body on a clean bed that had been prepared for him. It had been prepared for when he came back from fulfilling his destiny. From when he came back from killing Voldemort.  
  
He turned to stare each teacher in the eye, fixing them with a dead look. Then he apperated away, away to Voldemort. By the time he showed up at Voldemort's throne his anger had risen past it's boiling point and his shock had worn off. His anger and grief combined, until he finally let go of the restraints on his power.  
  
The power flooded the room. He watched silently with now black eyes as the room was thrown in complete Chaos. Voldemort looked shocked and slightly frightened. Someone had to be very powerful to break through the non-apperating wards he had set around his hiding area. Very strong. The deatheaters feeling the non restrained power of the Boy-who-lived ran around frantically. But each one who attempted to escape fell to the floor and began to writhe with agony as tiny cuts began to appear every where on their bodies.  
Dust picked up and began whirling around the boy-who-lived. His eyes were dark with hatred as he let his emotions bring out the very depths of his hidden power to the surface. He let his head fall back and opened his mouth as wide as it would go, and let loose the most pain filled scream anyone in the room had ever heard. The sound echoed off the walls going on forever even though Harry had stopped making any noise some time before. His eyes were locked on the dark lords their piercing gave hungry. Hungry for blood. Letting out another scream he launched himself at Voldemort.  
  
"You fucking bastard!!!" He screamed causing the power in the room to flare and many people to wince. He latched himself onto Voldemort with one hand on his chest, causing the dark lord to stumble back. Suddenly the dark lords head was thrown back in pain as a loud howl escaped his lips. Harry's eyes narrowed in concentration and soon a filmy black shadow began to come from Voldemorts body.  
  
Harry smirked as he drew the shadow out. "How do you like it!?!? How do like having the soul ripped from your living body in the most painful way possible. Never again will I have to watch you torture endless people knowing that through my scar I can see your every move and feel your every feeling. How do you like me now." With one final pull he wrenched the black soul from his advisories body and watched as the lifeless form dropped like a rag doll. Harry summoned a tiny pearl like jewel and slowly fed the soul into it before hooking it to a chain and hanging it about his neck. The pearl turned black.  
  
Slowly the deatheaters pulled off their masks and knelt on the ground in front of him. The stayed bowed until the order members pulled them to their feet and took them into custody. Then the power in the room shifted as he sank to his knees.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
He never went without the black pearl that still hung around his neck. He wore it as a reminder of all the people that had died because of him. All the people who had died because he had denied the existence of the power within him. One of the reasons that he would never love. He didn't deserve it.  
  
The pattering feet came closer as he bowed to a painting that had just recently been hung back up in the castle. It was of the four founders laughing and happy. After Voldemort had been destroyed books about how good Salazar Slytherin had been, people had begun looking at him differently.  
  
The pattering entered his hallway and soon tiny voiced shouts could be heard.  
  
"Daddy, daddy! Wait fo' me!"  
  
Harry turned just in time to catch a tiny girl no older then three in his open arms. The young girl gazed up at him with shinning amber eyes with her silver-blonde hair falling gently around her face. Harry clutched the tiny girl to him and sighed before standing with her placed on his hip. "Lily! I thought I asked you to watch Joshua and Jenisin for me!"  
"Daddy, Jenisin. Shes is awake now. I came to gets you." Lily pouted.  
  
"Lily why didn't you just pull the string?"  
  
Lily scrunched up her face in confusion before her brow smoothed out. "Oh. Well I forgetted! Sowwy."  
  
Harry sighed and hugged the little girl close remembering when he first found her...  
  
**Flashback (again)**  
  
Harry closed his eyes at the sight of the burned neighborhood before taking up the duty of looking for survivors. "Is anyone there?!? Can anyone hear me!?!"  
  
"Here." A voice so soft he barely heard it came. "Please my daughter."  
  
Harry rushed over to find a young woman in her late twenty's with blonde hair caked with dirt and sparkling blue eyes. She had a large board through her middle and was clutching a small child like a doll. She tried to smile through the pain in her middle when Harry knelt down. "Don't worry about me. I know I'm not going to make it. But can you do something for me. I know your Harry Potter and you have given me and my family hope since Voldemort came back."  
  
Harry smiled sadly and pulled the young girl out from under a large stack of wood. He turned back to the young woman knowing she only had a few breaths left. "Please take care of her. Raise her as your daughter. Her name is Lily. I named her after your mother. Your mother and I were friends of a sort. Please I don't want anyone else to take care of her, just you."  
  
Harry was taken aback at what the young woman said. He looked at the young girl before nodding to the young woman. She smiled and leaned back before falling slack.  
  
Harry looked at the tiny young girl who had just become his daughter and smiled. He said a prayer over the young mother and cradling the young child left the burning neighborhood with a precious gift clutched in his arms.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Harry swiftly made it to the hospital before picking up the wailing bundle that was Jenisin. Slowly picking her up until he could look into her eyes. Immediately the crying stopped and Jenisin looked at him with large mournful brown eyes. Her twin Joshua gazed at him from his cradle by his sisters. Picking both up he swayed while half singing half humming a song he had forgotten long before.  
  
"The stars sing a lullaby  
The shadows all hum along  
The sweetest melody by the moon  
A tune played as heavens song  
  
Lonely goes the wind  
Softly goes the rain  
The melody will guide your path  
So you travel it again  
  
Midnight strikes the hour  
Lovers soon will part  
The savior is gone  
Loves dagger through his heart  
  
Lonely goes the wind  
Softly goes the rain  
We will meet again  
In sleep you've never lain  
  
It all becomes a part  
Of the midnights lonesome sigh  
And on the wind a song still plays  
A cold hearted lullaby"  
  
Harry stopped and set the two sleeping babies in their cradles before turning around, to find the entire hospital looking at him in shock. Poppy stepped forward. "Where did you learn that song?"  
  
Harry thought. "I don't really remember. All I know is that someone sang it to me a long time ago."  
  
"Harry, would you consider singing the final song at the Graduation? It's a duet."  
  
Harry stared at her before nodding. Taking his daughters hand he swept from the room, but not before Poppy's voice caught him. "The song's called Open Your Eyes."  
  
Only as he reached his quarters did he realize that he didn't know who he was singing with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day  
Harry sat at the Griffendor table in shock. He had just found out they expected him to sing with Draco Malfoy. He watched Dumbeldore go through his speech before announcing that someone was going to sing. Draco Malfoy stepped onto the stage and the hall fell into whispers. Finally they settled down as the music started. Draco caught Harry's eye and began to hum. When Harry didn't respond his eyes fell. When he raised them again the were filled with tears. He stared at Harry as he began to sing.  
  
"You've been searchin' the world to find true love  
Lookin' in all the wrong places  
When all of the time you've been blind to love  
As plain as the nose on your face's  
  
It's here, It's now  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here, right now  
Open your eye's to love"  
  
Draco paused and waited. He was about to start again when Harry's rich  
voice sang out.  
  
"You've been down on yourself thinkin' somethings wrong  
Wonderin' why love has never found you  
Don't you know it's been right here all along  
If only you look around you"  
  
Harry smiled and stepped onto the stage as he and Draco sang the next part  
eyes on each other.  
  
"It's here, it's now  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here, right now  
Open your eyes to love  
  
Love has been right by your side  
Oh, so close that you couldn't see  
If love could speak it would shout to the sky  
I've always been here  
I always will be  
  
I'm here  
I'm now  
Open your eyes and see me  
Right here  
Right now"  
  
Draco smiled in pure happiness as he locked hands with the boy who lived and sang the next line by himself. Lily smiled in delight as a tear slid  
down her daddy's cheek, only to be brushed away by her new father.  
  
"Open your eyes to love" Harry smiled as well as Draco pulled him into a hug and sang the next line.  
  
"Open your mind to love"  
  
Before either of them sang the last line Draco pulled Harry into a kiss. Somewhere in the background two young voices rang out in unison., and pure happiness. Lily looked to the ceiling and smiled at the two people she saw there. They were making her daddy and father happy. The smiled back as  
they sang the final line.  
  
"Open your heart to love."  
  
Draco finally pulled back and looked at Harry's smiling face. "I love you."  
  
Harry grinned and kissed him quickly on the lips before burying his head in Draco's shoulder. "I love you too. It took everyone for me to finally realize it. Thanks for never giving up." He looked up to the ceiling only to see two young face's he knew well. A red haired man was embracing a brown haired woman as they looked down on their friend. Their friend that was finally happy.  
  
Harry smiled and whispered a soft thanks before apperating away to an enchanted place made just for them. Only Harry hadn't known until then. It was made for two battered souls that had finally found happiness with one another.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Fin~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well thats it. This ones done. I love this song. It's so beautiful. The Jenisin and Joshua thing was just so he would go to the hospital. They are a few of the children that survived the war but their parents didn't. The song he sang to them was a song I wrote myself. It's called the Midnight Lullaby. If you like it tell me. I don't really have a certain tune to go with it, so you'll just have to wing it. At first I was going to have Harry sing 'True Colours' but I remembered Open Your Eyes and just thought it more fitting. 


End file.
